Sólo una cena
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Era una cena, nada más. Y Elizabeta no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, sólo eran sus padres y Gilbert. No había razón ¿o sí?


Los personajes de Hetalia **no** me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sólo una cena**

Elizabeta rehúye del tacto ajeno sobre su mano. Con todo gusto podría aceptarlo, el blanco mantel de la mesa ocultaría su penosa fechoría, pero teniendo la potente mirada de los ojos verdes de su madre atenta a cada movimiento se tiene que obligar a negarse a estrechar en busca de apoyo la mano blanca y masculina del hombre que se encuentra sentado a su lado. Con un solemne movimiento de cabeza pretendiendo parecer encontrar la gracia en la anécdota de juventud contada por su padre, le advirtió sutilmente a su acompañante que no la fuerce, que por esa noche finja ser sólo un amigo. Una sonrisa se presenta en sus facciones no tan delicadas pero aún así femeninas, siendo participe de la alegría de la mesa donde sus padres celebran con entusiasmo su aniversario de bodas número 20.

—Entonces, muchacho. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hija? Que mi mujer no ha dejado de preguntárselo —inquirió divertido el señor haciendo caso omiso de la mirada ofendida que le dedicaba su esposa.

Elizabeta dio un sorbo rápido a su bebida y acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello castaño tras su oreja. A su lado, el chico que momentos atrás se había presentado como Gilbert, correspondió con una sonrisa, que denotaba confianza, dando a entender que el hablar sobre su vida privada no le iba a ser un problema. Y en parte, eso calmó internamente a la mujer que sin despegar la vista de su hija, imitaba el movimiento de esta dándole un tranquilo sorbo a su copa. Gilbert empezó su discurso y las palabras fluyeron con naturalidad de sus labios. Ambos padres se maravillaban ante la dicción sin interrupciones del joven albino que en calidad de "simple conocido" se había presentado ante ellos.

—Sólo soy un estudiante que por extrañas circunstancias se topó con su hija —terminó con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Elizabeta.

La señora Héderváry quedó anonadada ante la falta de escrúpulos que tenía el hombre para coquetearle de esa forma a su pequeña. El padre sólo rió ante el comentario. El chico le estaba cayendo bien, además para ser un hombre que no estuviera constantemente bajo los ataques de su hija, era algo para considerar como una victoria. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y la tensión que en un principio se llegó a sentir, poco a poco se iba difuminando acompañado de la suave melodía del fondo. Elizabeta se permitió suspirar con alivio al momento de degustar el postre recomendado por Gilbert.

—Bueno, chicos —habló el señor de la mesa limpiando rápidamente su boca con la servilleta—. La noche es joven y este chico quiere bailar con su bella esposa —comunicó levantándose con la mano ya un poco arrugada de su mujer entre las suyas, quien aceptó con gusto la invitación.

Gilbert asintió divertido conteniendo la risa e Elizabeta le dio un suave golpe con el codo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Quedaron solos en la mesa y Gilbert movía sin interés el tenedor jugando con el poco postre que le había sobrado.

—Gracias, Gilbert —murmuró Elizabeta sin dirigirle la vista. No quería enfrentar esos potentes ojos rojos, no con sus padres a unos metros de distancia. Gilbert despeinó su cabello blanco y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Quizás esta semana no dejaré tanta tarea al grupo, considérate afortunada de ser la razón —contestó con picardía apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre el dorso de su mano—. Aunque eso no significa que no esperaré algo a cambio.

Elizabeta enrojeció ante el comentario estrechando la mano libre del albino por debajo de la mesa.

—Conténtate con esto —dijo abochornada ante su movimiento impulsivo, arrepintiéndose por lo que iba a decir—…por ahora.

Gilbert rió con fuerza dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Sólo fue un roce, muy corto para él y tan eterno para ella al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente eres mi estudiante favorita, Héderváry —le susurró al oído antes de ir a refugiarse al baño para evitar el golpe de la chica.

Elizabeta tapó con ambas manos sus ojos apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Ojalá y su madre no los haya visto. Porque si esa mujer se enteraba de que su hija, de tan sólo 17 años, acababa de formalizar de una forma muy bien disimulada la relación que mantenía con su profesor de 26 años, pegaría el grito en el cielo.


End file.
